


In Sickness

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [77]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Wedding Jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Unlucky Wednesday prompt: <i>any. any. getting sick on an important day.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness

AJ got sick eight days before the wedding.

“It’s a sign,” Rodney said, taking his son’s temperature for the third time in a half hour.

“Is just a cold,” Radek replied. He was sitting at Rodney’s desk, working on his laptop. “And you don’t believe in signs.”

AJ blinked up at Rodney with glassy eyes. “Poppa. Sick.”

“I know.” Rodney pressed a kiss to his feverish forehead. “Maybe I should take him back to the infirmary.”

Radek sighed. “Marie has banned you. And you have medicine.”

“Yeah, but –”

“You have cold feet.”

Rodney opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. Huh. Why would he have cold feet? He was marrying John, and that was a good thing. They loved each other. They were raising a son together, living together, working together.

“What if he changes his mind?” Rodney blurted out.

Radek turned around and glared at him. “Why would he?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ he?”

“We’re not having this conversation. _To jsou žvásty_.”

“Poppa,” AJ said. “Sick.”

“I know,” Rodney said distractedly. He picked AJ up and rubbed his back. “You could be a little more sympathetic. I was nice to you when you got married.”

“I didn’t freak out. You only had to give me ring.”

“You are the worst best man ever.”

“Poppa.”

“Is not too late to make a change,” Radek said with a shrug and a smug little grin.

Rodney snorted. Who else would he ask? Ronon? John had already snagged him. Carson? He’d cry through the whole thing. The little Czech bastard had a lock, and he knew it.

“You could at least –”

“Poppa,” AJ said a little desperately. Then he convulsed once in Rodney’s arms and vomited down Rodney’s back.

Rodney’s arms tightened automatically around his son, even as he grimaced and wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Ugh. This is definitely a sign.”

*o*o*o*

Eight days later AJ was completely recovered, and so excited about the wedding he kept practicing holding the rings, using Legos as substitutes. And Rodney woke up that morning and had to run to the bathroom. He lost the contents of his stomach, and what felt like quite a few vital internal organs.

When John came back from his morning run with Ronon, Rodney was curled up on the bathroom floor, shivering and miserable. 

“Hey, buddy.” John squatted down, his t-shirt marked by sweat stains. “You don’t look so good. AJ give you his stomach flu?”

“Sign,” Rodney said through chattery teeth.

“Sure,” John said agreeably.

He helped Rodney up and led him back to their bed. Rodney let himself be tucked in, involuntary shivering subsiding just a little. John kissed his forehead, got him a glass of water, and sat next to him on the bed, rubbing his head.

“I’ll have Lorne postpone the wedding,” John said.

“Sorry,” Rodney mumbled, leaning into John’s touch. “Ruined everything.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. Don’t be stupid.”

“Not stupid.” Rodney couldn’t keep his eyes open. 

John kissed his forehead again. “Not stupid. Get some sleep. I’ll take care of everything.”

Rodney tried to remember to tell Radek that he’d been right. It _was_ a sign from the universe. A sign that he was making the right choice, and he should stop doubting John. And himself.

“Love you,” Rodney murmured.

“Love you too. In sickness and in health,” John whispered back.

The last thing Rodney felt before he fell back asleep was John’s hand on his forehead, thumb stroking against his hot skin.


End file.
